


penny for your thoughts

by daddykai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lu Han, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: Yifan never really cared for Iron Man, but he knew someone who did.





	penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be two unrelated oneshots. the first one contains underaged sex (luhan is 12, kris is an older teen). the second one is gonna be rape.

Luhan squirmed in his seat, eyes stuck on the screen in front of him. At loss why his penis was hardening, and embarrassed it happened with someone else there. Yet he couldn't get himself to look the other way, perhaps not even making the connection it was related, a delicate hand eventually going to his middle in an attempt to press his small thing down. It was when he let out a quiet whine, he got the attention of the one there with him, apparently not being as quiet about it as he wished.

Yifan had been watching the twelve year old Luhan, squirming uncomfortably on the floor while pressing down on his dick. Looking absolutely adorable. It took Yifan an extra moment to realize the pretty boy wasn't acting, nor into someone watching him since he stuck around. He started looking more upset than anything, and that's when Yifan spoke up.

"You all right there?" he asked, voice deep and seeming to catch Luhan off guard. Not all too surprisingly considering how distracted he was with his hardening dick, eyes shifting from that to the screen showing off  _Iron Man_. Another thing Yifan liked, what actually had gotten Luhan turned on was a fictional super hero. Very much adding up with his childish mind, in Yifan's opinion.

With a slight jump of surprise, Luhan looked over at Yifan, instantly removing his hand from his crotch. He knew one shouldn't touch themselves there, especially not when in company. He didn't give Yifan much more of a glance, before he looked straight ahead, lowering his eyes so they weren't on Robert Downey Jr.

The beauty wanted to deny anything was wrong, but with his face flushed, he admitted what was up. "I-It's acting weird," he confessed, face now so much more red, as he refused to look at Yifan.

"What is?" Yifan asked, just wanting Luhan to tell him those simple words. That he was horny, or at least say the word dick. The sudden want to hear Luhan say such things surprising Yifan a bit too, the one more surprised, was Luhan turning all the more flustered upon realizing he had to elaborate.

"You k-know," Luhan squeaked out, hands fumbling with his shirt, and body in all seeming restless, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Which was probably very much the case right now.

"No, I don't know unless you vocalize it."

"My pe-penis, it's getting stiff."

Yifan gave him something like a smirk, finding his own dick getting in similar state because of the small boy. "Come here, Luhan," he said, motioning the younger towards him. It was only hesitantly Luhan got to his feet and stepped closer, pretty hands conveniently folded over his crotch to cover up his arousal. It was embarrassing, even more when Yifan asked his next question. "Do you know why it is like that?"

How uncomfortable the twelve year old boy looked with the question, told Yifan that was a yes. Luhan did know what it meant. But being foolish enough to think - or hope -, perhaps Yifan didn't know, he shook his head no. It would be ten times more embarrassing if Yifan knew why he was like this, he just barely knew himself.

"Huh," was Yifan's reply, he sounded unconvinced, but Luhan didn't quite catch that. "Take your pants off."

"W-Wha... I-I..." Luhan struggled to speak, eyes growing wide. What he wanted to tell him was no, what was happening to him was something private, he knew that much, and Yifan was a guy. To Luhan, and what he had heard his father preach since he was young, this was wrong.

Yifan stood up when Luhan didn't do anything, the older teen towering over Luhan. Bigger than Luhan in every sense of the word. He knew he was pushing Luhan's boundaries, and going into forbidden territory, but as he stood in front of the boy with those big doe eyes looking up at him, he also knew how easy it was to get the boy to do as he wanted. Not necessarily having to use force. Luhan was gullible and way too trusting, especially towards older men.

The twelve year old's mouth was open, when Yifan's big hands reached out for him, wanting to say something,  _anything_  really, but instead found himself saying nothing. Brown eyes cast downwards in shame, with a light pink tainting his cheeks when Yifan gently pushed his hands aside. As wrong as Luhan thought it was, he started having doubts when Yifan undid his pants. At first slowly, but when Luhan did nothing to prevent it, his pants and underwear were pushed down in a quicker. The pressure he purposely put against his small, hard dick felt too good to be wrong.

"Sit down," Yifan said when Luhan's pants were around his thin ankles, lower half completely exposed to him. Luhan's skin was fine and delicate... and hairless most of all, made him seem more pure, and that was when Yifan started feeling his own arousal building up for good. "Let me show you what to do," Yifan spoke again, just as Luhan had awkwardly sat down on the couch Yifan just got up from.

"S-Should I really be sitting here?" Luhan spoke up after a little while, eyes back on Yifan who was now on his knees on the floor in front of him, currently helping him all the way out of his pants. Luhan's voice was barely audible, he felt nervous, but also excited. And oddly secure with Yifan there.

Yifan glanced up at him, slightly amused with the worry he could see on the young boy's face. "I don't think you need to be worrying about your naked ass on the couch right now," Yifan chuckled.

Luhan blushed by his blunt words, staying quiet.

Socks were still decorating Luhan's small feet when Yifan tried making him spread his legs, gently pushing his full thighs apart. Luhan let him, but it was no surprise he wasn't much to do it. It was embarrassing showing this part of himself to someone, let alone Yifan. Luhan had always looked up to him.

"So pretty," Yifan complimented, helping Luhan place his feet on the couch as well, just to keep his hole more exposed. As much as Luhan thought he knew about what was going on, he never quite figured that one out. He didn't realize he was talking about his entrance.

"You really th-think so...?" Luhan asked, knowing he shouldn't feel flattered but he did nonetheless. There was a shy smile on his lips now, face completely red.

'Fuck yeah' was what Yifan wanted to say, but he decided it was better not to, didn't wanna risk scaring Luhan off. He would hate to see him pull his pants back up again, they really were a waste on the boy. Instead, Yifan nodded. "Big doe eyes, long eyelashes, nicely full lips... don't come tell me you don't already know you are gorgeous."

Luhan didn't really say anything, but the blush on his face spoke volumes. Perhaps he really didn't consider himself pretty, but one thing was for certain, he liked hearing such things.

"Your body, though," Yifan almost muttered, letting his eyes trail down Luhan's slender form, stopping at his thighs and privates, where he allowed one of his hands to feel up the flesh. Though trying to keep it subtle, not go all in. "Your hole is pretty as fuck."

The bluntness of his words had Luhan's blush go a shade darker, and now he definitely weren't gonna say anything to it. Yifan did discover something interesting, when he saw what he was telling him, had the pretty boy's hole clench. The beauty may not even be aware himself, but undoubtedly, his body reacted to such things. Yifan calling the most private part of him pretty, turned him on. He liked dirty talk, and that just encouraged Yifan, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips. Luhan was letting him caress his thigh, too. That could only be good.

"Why don't you touch yourself," Yifan suggested, eyes watching Luhan closely, checking if he crossed some sort of line, but apparently, he did not.

"I... I can't d-do that," Luhan replied, embarrassed beyond words, also over Yifan would ask such a thing of him. Luhan looked the other way, hoping it would lessen his blush, but he found himself looking at Yifan again shortly after, when the older teen's hand came over his. It was much larger, and seemed to guide Luhan's hand in the direction Luhan had just rejected taking it.

Luhan didn't stop him, and by then, Yifan had a feeling he wouldn't. It wasn't because he didn't  _want_  to touch himself he refused, he was just being shy, and of course, Yifan didn't mind helping him with that.

Yifan led the smaller boy's hand to Luhan's own small erection, making him fist himself with Yifan's hand securely placed on top of his own guiding him through it. Luhan wasn't jerking his dick, it was Yifan's hand moving his own up and down his penis. Luhan whimpered, body feeling weak over this new sensation Yifan was introducing him to.

Because Yifan's hand was so big on top of his own, parts of Yifan's hand was touching the young beauty's penis too. This both made him shy, but also very excited for some reason, his mind still wasn't able to comprehend.

"Tell me, what were you thinking of watching that?" Yifan asked, question almost casual but someone with half a brain would be able to tell he asked because he was fishing for something. Of course, a teenage boy touching his erect dick for the first time, wasn't able to do that. Luhan was oblivious as to why he asked.

'Nothing' would have been Luhan's initial answer, but he himself found that answer too plain. Luhan could feel his face get redder, but he didn't really understand why anymore, he felt it was a numerous of reasons. "He just l-looked cool, and... stuff," the pretty boy stuttered because Yifan pressed his hand up to the very tip of his erection, and it got him a little out of it.

The good kind of out of it, even Yifan discovered when he felt Luhan's hand beneath his start to move, going for the tip of his dick because that was what he liked the most. Yifan smirked over how easy Luhan was, he was the type to act out on bodily needs.

"You want Robert Downey's cock fucking you? That's your fantasy? You want to suck it?"

All these questions, and just the thought of doing any of those, had Luhan all the more embarrassed. "No."

There was a certain pitch to Luhan's voice as he denied it, and Yifan almost believed what he was saying for a moment, until he noticed Luhan in his attempt to not look at him, looked at the screen still showing them  _Iron Man_. It was like Luhan was now trying to imagine what Yifan just told him, and the older boy could see how Luhan's small penis was reacting. It was twitching, and Yifan could only imagine Luhan's hole was doing the same thing. The hand Luhan had on his small manhood, did speed up just a little bit more, too. So, Yifan decided to rephrase the question.

"Tony Stark?"

Luhan didn't say anything to that, he didn't turn the mere suggestion down like he had with the actor who played him, and the face on him made him look guilty. He avoided looking at his favorite hero as Yifan asked him that. It was kinda cute how Luhan fancied Iron Man himself, a fictional character. Luhan would be the type of boy that instead of looking through dirty magazines with naked women, or men for that matter, he would look through comic books and get himself a boner. Especially if that comic book was about Mr. Stark.

"Try and think of something dirty," Yifan encouraged, elaborating when the young beauty looked nothing but confused. "Like, what would you want Iron Man doing to you? Tell me."

The beauty blushed, but he was thinking about it. As he was thinking, it was more Yifan's hand working his length for him, but Luhan did tighten his hold on his penis whenever it was pushed to the tip of his penis. "I-I-I... I guess I would want him to kiss me," Luhan shared, embarrassed about saying that out loud, but he was being sincere.

Yifan had to try not to laugh, that was the most innocent thing he could say. Other than wanting him to hug him. "Just a kiss?"

Luhan nodded slowly after some thought. "Y-Yeah, like," he let his free hand up to his face, touching his own chin. "The beard could be..." he trailed off, flustered beyond words. Luhan's words had Yifan look down his body, yet again noticing the hairless state it was in. Luhan hadn't even begun to grow pubes.

"I can see why that would be nice," Yifan said, saying what he thought would make Luhan feel more comfortable. The young boy was still as shy as when they started, but his body had started to relax more, hearing Yifan say that seemed to help a bit. "Imagine what it would be like if he kissed you here too," Yifan said, the hand that wasn't making Luhan jerk his dick, came between his legs and under the boy's small balls.

This didn't make Luhan's face any less red, not just feeling Yifan touch his ass cheeks and spread them apart so his little hole was showing. It twitched at the exposure and Yifan was loving it. Then he let his thumb touch his hole, caressed it and poked his finger in just a little bit to show what he was talking about.

"W-Why would he want to kiss me there?" Luhan asked, seeming curious and while his words was supposed to tell Yifan he did not want that, how his body and face looked as his said it told him he would want that. Luhan's body did seem to express all the boy's real thoughts for him.

"Who wouldn't want to kiss you there?" Yifan replied with a question, not sure what else to say, the look on Luhan's face was so precious too. Still shy and embarrassed, but he looked flattered as well, indicating he actually did want his idol kissing that part of him. Feeling brave, and honestly just given in to what Luhan's body was tempting him into doing, Yifan dipped his head down and did exactly as he suggested Luhan should let Tony do. Big palms going to Luhan's full cheeks to spread them so he had room to leave a kiss on his hole as well as he could.

As he pulled back, Yifan's eyes naturally was on said hole, wanting nothing more than to stick his dick in there, watching how it clenched and relaxed as he pulled away. Then he looked up to see Luhan's eyes was full of lust, and the boy was biting a little down on his bottom lip, likely trying to contain his excitement. He definitely liked that look on him.

"Thinking of something dirty," Yifan told him, "will help you get rid of this quicker," Yifan tightened his grip on top of Luhan's hand, talking about his erection. "Suck on some of your fingers."

Luhan looked hesitant, not sure what this was leading to, but he did as he said regardless, always one to do as someone older told him to. He used the hand that wasn't on his own dick because of Yifan's much bigger one had come back on his, awkwardly sucking on a few of his fingers, being slow about it because he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Sucking on his fingers didn't make him feel good either, so he couldn't quite see the point of doing it.

He only stopped when Yifan made him, the older got a gentle hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away. He was using the hand that had helped covering Luhan's dick, and Luhan sensed a light smirk play on Yifan's lips. He didn't know it was because he himself kept touching his dick on his own. Luhan's bodily needs were taking over completely, and that, turned Yifan on as well. The erection his pants were trying to contain was straining against the fabric.

"Finger yourself."

_Oh!_

Luhan blushed heavily, he had heard of someone doing that before, but his innocent mind had jumped to the conclusion it had to be slang for something, because who would really do that. However, what Yifan had told him up until now had made him feel  _so_  good, his hand moved on its own, going between his legs to stick a finger up. His inexperience showing again, when he needed some extra seconds finding his hole, and figuring out one was all he should shove up there for starters.

"What are you thinking of, pretty?" Yifan asked, craving to hear Luhan say something dirty. Filth leaving those pretty lips of his.

"I-I don't know..." Luhan spoke, not too interested in talking, that was clear now. What his mind was more hung up on, was the finger playing with his asshole. It felt a little weird, but the more he did it, the more he came to like it. He was using his left hand for it, so it was more awkward, didn't give him all that he wanted, even if he wasn't quite sure what that was.

"Think of a guy touching you."

Those words naturally let Luhan's brain go to Tony Stark, the image of him fingering him like this, soon popping up in his head, even if it wasn't intended. He whined, feeling bad about it, but he couldn't stop. Thinking about him doing this to him made him feel hot all over, more than he already had, and he wasn't sure why.

As if he could read his mind, Luhan heard Yifan say Tony's name too, asking if it was him. How the question in itself had Luhan all flustered telling Yifan that was the case. Luhan didn't stop touching himself either, perhaps the newbie was getting close. "His fingers in you?" Yifan asked, Luhan not honoring him a reply again. Yifan took that as Luhan's lack of reply, meant yes. If not, Luhan would definitely have objected. "His fingers are bigger than yours, perhaps you should add another then."

Luhan's small hand stilled for nothing but a second, the beauty looking at Yifan's face, but then much to the older's delight, another finger was pressed in the boy. Luhan's legs were spread obscenely there on the couch, making it so easy for Yifan to watch everything good that was to be found between the boy's skinny legs. He could see him working his hole open, how his rim was stretching around his fingers. It was mesmerizing, and would lead anyone to want to press their dick up in that. Probably even the young beauty's family, Yifan thought.

Nudging Luhan's small hand off the boy's little stick, Yifan's big hand started tugging at it instead. The boy moaned lewdly, looking embarrassed and ashamed with the sound he let out, but he couldn't stop the sound from coming out again. His fingers started working his hole quicker now. Crying out with his fingers growing more eager when he struck something inside of him, that felt better than everything else had combined.

His face was priceless, Luhan was the most beautiful when he massaged his prostate, there was no doubt about that. Luhan fingering himself turned almost desperate as he tried hitting that spot in him again and again, not succeeding nearly as frequent as he wanted to.

Yifan stood with Luhan sitting on the couch, so it was no struggle for him to lean in and get their faces close. Luhan stared at him, probably suspecting Yifan would kiss him, but he didn't. Luhan wasn't even sure if he wanted that or not, he didn't move, so he guessed some part of him wanted it. Would be silly of him to think it was okay for the older to touch his penis, but not his lips. Instead, Yifan leaned in to whisper something in his ear, say what seemed to be what gave Luhan that final push.

"Picture his dick inside of you."

Tears started streaming down Luhan's face, and it took Yifan a scary moment to realize it was because the boy felt overwhelmed, he wasn't upset. Luhan was crying, not ugly sobbing, but cute little sniffles for the most part.

Letting his eyes follow Luhan's slender legs, the boy's thighs were trembling, and his adorable toes were curling up. He was getting close, everything was pointing towards it. It was clear, yet Yifan still found it in him to ask, he just wanted to see if Luhan would admit it. "Are you close?"

Luhan wasn't sure what that exactly meant it was all new to him, but  _this_ , what he was feeling right now felt like it was at its peak. He was downright crying, so he started choking out a few cries of 'yes', until he was certain Yifan had heard him.

Then, Luhan's dick started spitting out his juices, and the beauty's mouth fell open and a loud cry of pleasure left him. The small boy's hips started stuttering, as he pushed them forward, like he was trying to hump Yifan's hand.

The older teen let his hand run up Luhan's length one final time, squeezing it tightly especially the tip, that seemed to press more semen out of it. The boy wasn't fingering himself anymore, but he seemed unable to pull his fingers out as he climaxed. He couldn't even get himself to do it a little after, mind still trying to comprehend what just happened. He had a vague idea of that, but what he knew for certain was, he wanted to do it again. Maybe not now, but soon. Very soon, yes.

Luhan was panting, crying, looking spent as he finally pulled his fingers out, mind getting a little clearer. Clear enough to finally pay attention to Yifan's enlarged bulge. Admittedly, what led his attention there was Yifan about to pull himself out.

The young beauty felt shy having Yifan expose himself to him, especially with him standing this close to him, but his interest in what Yifan's dick looked like, kept him from turning his head away. Those big brown eyes looked confused, but was undoubtedly going back and forth between Yifan's face and his cock. Perhaps fearing Yifan would scold him from trying to look at his dick.

Yifan was significantly bigger than Luhan was, but Luhan liked to excuse it with their age difference. Yifan was jerking his dick, and once he started doing that, Luhan couldn't help staring, unable to look away. It was nice and big, and some part of Luhan couldn't help but want to touch it. Of course, he didn't dare to do that, but he had the desire to.

With his body still feeling tired from his orgasm, Luhan didn't gather his legs, he did however, slowly let one of his palms over his penis to cover it. Feeling a little embarrassed about his size now, still denying he was smaller than he was supposed to be for his age.

Neither guys said anything, it was just Luhan panting, and when their silence was broken it was from an unexpected source. Luhan. "Y-You can't put that... t-th- _thing_  in me," the words stumbled out of the beauty. He was staring at Yifan's cock again, but now it was more in horror when it seemed like he was gonna stick it in him. He was hiccupping, still feeling overly emotional.

"I wasn't going to." Well, that was a lie.

He let his fingers to Luhan's flat stomach, touching the boy's own release making said beauty blush red, then he smeared it on Luhan's inner thighs. Luhan let him, embarrassed beyond belief, but how he almost came to massage his thighs as he did it felt really nice. Funny how Yifan was touching him like he said he should imagine other guys do, Luhan thought.

Yifan helped the boy gather his legs, pressing his dick in between those full thighs of his. This Luhan seemed to allow, so he started jerking his hips forward. Fucking the boy's pretty thighs, if he wasn't gonna let him fuck his pretty hole. It was too bad, Yifan bet he was very tight. Luhan's thighs felt nice and soft pressed together on his dick, though.

Luhan was staring between his legs now, it taking Yifan another pleasured moment to realize it was because he was watching his dick head pop out between them as he pushed forward.

It felt funny to Luhan, feeling a dick that wasn't his own. Luhan could feel how it had his small hole twitch like crazy, all of Yifan's doings had, but when Luhan's pretty eyes were on the other teen's dick, it became much more evident. The younger not too sure why his body reacted the way it did.

Yifan seemed to put effort into smearing his precum between his thighs, and Luhan understood why when it helped things along. It felt more pleasant for Luhan with the precum and his own release stuck between his thighs too, although it created this filthy noise that had him flush red. Yifan didn't seem to notice this time around, and that Luhan was happy about.

Luhan's whole body was very soft, his skin was smooth and certain areas on his body was very plump. His thighs definitely were, Yifan had been able to tell before, but his dick stuck between them, made him much more aware of that, and as he was going, he became more and more pleased with settling for the boy's thighs.

The orgasm Yifan could feel building up, had been long coming. His cock had been hard for so long, as he touched Luhan less directly and watched the boy pleasure himself, having a climax of his own was almost what he felt like he deserved now. That he got to use something else than his hand now made it all the better, and how Luhan kept watching his dick, made it very hard not to release his seeds.

Yifan's cum ended up between Luhan's full thighs and some on the boy's flat stomach. Yifan's hips were stuttering forward as he came, and Luhan looked almost surprised seeing and feeling Yifan's release on him.

The boy sniffled, slowly letting his legs relax again, placing his feet on the ground as he looked up at Yifan. Yifan mistook his sniffling and pouty lips as something entirely different, until he heard Luhan utter those few simple words. Words Yifan hadn't expected him to say at all.

"Hold me...?" Luhan's voice was beyond low, and barely noticeable.

"Uh... sure," Yifan muttered, probably as confused as the boy was in that exact moment. The older teen quickly pulled his pants up, knowing it wasn't his brightest idea with the state of his limp penis, but doing that felt less awkward than having his dick out as he sat down on the couch beside the boy. Catching Yifan off guard for a second time, Luhan didn't just move towards him for a small cuddle, the young beauty crawled up into his lap. Spreading his dirtied thighs on each side of Yifan, before he placed that cute behind of his in Yifan's lap. Luhan's skinny arms went around the older's neck, and Yifan could feel just how close he started hugging him, leading Yifan to let his arms around the boy's thin waist.

It seemed to calm Luhan's sniffling down, his face was buried in the crook of Yifan's neck. Hiding it for starters, but also taking in the scent of Yifan that helped sooth him.

Without Luhan telling him that was what he wanted, Yifan started rocking him a little in his lap, trying not to think of the naked ass so close to his clothed cock. Yifan thought he heard him mumble out a 'thank you', but disregarded it when Luhan didn't say anything else, until a little further down the line. "Why did my bu-butthole react like that, when you did that? It twitched..."

Yifan smirked, letting a hand run up to caress Luhan's spine. He didn't think he would enjoy anyone clingy like this, but he guessed Luhan made himself an exception for everything.


End file.
